


Melancholia

by posokowiec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, Suspense, Teen Angst, Thriller, Yaoi, Youkai, alternative universe, dreszczowiec
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Zatłoczone ulice Shinjuku przechowują więcej zatrważających historii, niż można by myśleć. Każda z nich w jakiś sposób przechodzi ustnie z pokolenia na pokolenie, mrożąc krew w żyłach nowym osobom. Ale Asahi nie chciał słuchać; zlekceważył ludzi, którym nie powinien ufać. A przecież postawił sobie za cel odnalezienie zaginionego przyjaciela.Są też inni – mają własne problemy, zagmatwane z prawem, rodziną, kochankami, życiem. I pragną się wyżalić.Jesteś również Ty, decydując czy to w porządku poznać ich sekrety.





	1. AKT I

Krzyk tchórza

(Asahi)

„ _Nigdy nie powinieneś był ufać miastu przepełnionemu obcymi ludźmi._  
_Przejrzało twój strach. I wykorzystało go przeciwko tobie._ ”


	2. Prolog

Zakrztusił się krwią, po chwili spluwając na wilgotny chodnik.  
Zmarszczył czoło, zjeżdżając plecami po ścianie budynku, i zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Stęknął głośno, uderzając potylicą w obdrapane cegły bloku. Lewą rękę przyłożył do postrzelonego biodra; karmazynowa ciecz wciąż nie przestawała płynąć.  
W spazmach przeszywającego bólu sięgnął do obtartych dżinsów – z tylnej kieszeni wyciągnął czarną komórkę. Włączony wyświetlacz oświetlił mu twarz niebieskim blaskiem, gdy wybierał odpowiedni numer w książce kontaktowej, niecierpliwiąc się coraz bardziej. Widoczne przerażenie oraz dreszcze wstrząsały całym jego ciałem.  
Kiedy usłyszał tak dobrze znany sygnał oczekiwania na połączenie, niepewnie rozejrzał się wzdłuż ciemnej uliczki.  
Odchrząknął, zaciskając piekące powieki.  
Myślał, że cała czynność trwa wieki, a irytująca, zbyt głęboka cisza jedynie potęgowała niepokój muskający kręgosłup nieprzyjemnymi prądami ostrożności i nazbyt pobudliwej wyobraźni.  
– Kunimi, odbierz – poprosił żałośnie, słysząc automatyczną sekretarkę.  
Wstał na drżących nogach, zaraz jęcząc z bólu. Nadeszła pora dalszej ucieczki; zbyt długo stał w miejscu.  
Nerwowym gestem przeczesał krótkie, srebrne włosy, wyczuwając pozlepiane końcówki. Przerwał połączenie, jednak nie schował urządzenia z powrotem.  
Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, próbując odgonić wzbierane pod powiekami łzy, które utrudniały widoczność. Syknął, mocniej przyciskając dłoń do rany, by zatamować krwawienie. Granatowa bluza zrobiła się cięższa od wchłoniętych już płynów.  
Zadrżał gwałtownie, usłyszawszy za plecami kroki; nagle ucichły. Spiął każdy mięsień, ignorując przenikliwy chłód przemoczonych butów. Rozchylił delikatnie usta, chyba chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz krtań zatkała mu ogromna gula strachu i paraliżu, dostatecznie wysuszając gardło. Mimo że powietrze było przesiąknięte wilgocią – wokół panowało kilka stopni na minusie – czuł, jakby znajdował się na środku pustyni, gdy rozgrzane krople potu spłynęły po cerze, a przełyk coraz intensywniej żądał cieczy roszącej spierzchłe wargi.  
Zacisnął palce na przydługich rękawach schodzonej bluzy, orientując się, iż pierwszy szok oraz częściowy paraliż mijają, pozwalając mózgowi przyswoić wszystkie zebrane informacje.  
Przetarł oczy otwartą dłonią, powoli ruszając do przodu.  
Zagryzając dolną wargę, skręcił w następną opustoszałą, ale zaśmieconą uliczkę, nie zmieniając kierunku nieprzemyślanej ucieczki.  
Nagle ponownie usłyszał kroki. Ktoś znowu zaczął iść.  
Szybko odwrócił głowę, stając tuż pod latarnią, by spojrzeć w osnutą mgłą ciemność.  
Odgłosy chodu zbliżały się coraz bardziej, a ich echo, ocierając o zdarty tynk kamienic, dotarło do niego niczym huk wystrzeliwanego pocisku. Napastnik był znacznie bliżej, niż mu się wydawało.  
U c i e k a j.  
Nogi pierwsze odzyskały sprawność, gdy rzucił się wyczerpującym sprintem przed siebie.  
Zacisnął powieki, mokre od krwi zmieszanej z łzami, machając jedną ręką wspomagająco i – o mało nie poślizgując się na wilgotnym chodniku – czym prędzej przebiegł pustą ulicę. Ponownie zadzwonił na poprzedni numer.  
Teraz, w akompaniamencie szalonego oddechu oraz głośnych odgłosów za plecami, każda przerwa między sygnałami oczekiwania zdawała się trwać godzinami, brutalnie nie zamierzając przyspieszyć choćby odrobinę.  
W oddali dostrzegł zarysy świateł, iskrzących dzięki przemieszczającym się sylwetkom ludzi. Przyspieszył na tyle, na ile mógł, chcąc jak najszybciej wniknąć w tłum tokijskich mieszkańców. Lekko dysząc, wyciągnął do przodu wolną dłoń, jakby zamierzając złapać w pięść uciekający wiatr.  
Tym razem połączenie zostało odebrane.  
– Kuni! – krzyknął, nim ktokolwiek po drugiej stronie zdołał się odezwać.  
– Halo? – Usłyszał zdezorientowanego przyjaciela. – Haiba-san?  
– On go zabił. – Głos mu zadrżał; nawet nie próbował opanować rozdygotanego ciała. – Zabił go – powtórzył szybko, jakby Kunimi miał dla pewności pytać, marnując cenny czas. – Teraz ściga mnie, słyszysz? Nie chcę umierać, Boże, nie chcę, naprawdę. Widziałem, jak uchodziło z niego życie. Nie może przytrafić mi się to samo. Nie może – plątał słowa, już nie zwracając uwagi na rzewne łzy, skapujące wzdłuż kości policzkowych.  
– Haiba-san, gdzie jesteś?  
Wreszcie konkrety: miał szansę ujść z tego starcia cało!  
Właściciel kroków doganiał go coraz bardziej; niemal wyczuwał oddech wroga na karku, i co gorsza, napastnik wcale nie musiał biec, żeby do niego dotrzeć.  
Z każdym ruchem był bliżej głównej ulicy.  
Poczuł na twarzy dotknięcie pierwszych świateł bilbordów, usłyszał śmiechy nieświadomych niczego ludzi i klaksony pojazdów.  
Zamknął oczy, ostatnie centymetry przeskakując, żeby z cichym okrzykiem wysiłku wpaść w tłum zdezorientowanych przechodniów.  
– Z drogi! – charknął na wyczerpaniu, przeciskając się siłą. Potem szybko powrócił do rozmowy telefonicznej: – W tłumie, na szczęście. Chyba go zgubię. Jestem w Shinjuku, nie wiem dokładnie, w której części. Mam szansę, Kuni, naprawdę mam szansę!  
Po chwili wrzasnął, gdy ktoś łokciem nieświadomie uderzył go w krwawiącą ranę, jednak ten odgłos zagłuszyła seria donośnych pomruków silników samochodowych. Skulony, omal nie upadł na wilgotny chodnik. Z trudem podtrzymał ciężar ciała na drżących nogach i, podpierając o zdegustowanych jego zachowaniem ludzi, ruszył przed siebie – byle najdalej stąd.  
Zapachy budek z fast-foodami oraz niewielkich targowisk, jakby dopiero teraz dotarły mu do nozdrzy. Uliczne odgłosy wprawiły bębenki w silne drżenie, a para lecąca z podmiejskiej kanalizacji ściekowej przyozdabiała co poniektórych o mgliste zasłony dymne. Stęknął niemo, przepychając na boki zagadanych do aparatów telefonicznych mieszkańców dzielnicy, zbyt zabieganych, by nawet zareagować.  
– Ruchy! – pogonił kobietę przy kości, podnoszącą z chodnika siatkę zakupów. Niechcący wdepnął w karton z mlekiem, który chciała chwycić, lecz nie zdążyła.  
Wrzasnął równie głośno, co ona, kiedy rozkrzyczana żądała zwrotu pieniędzy.  
Już zamierzał odszczeknąć, udusić ją, cokolwiek, byle tylko ruszyć do dalszego biegu, ale został pociągnięty w tył za kaptur bluzy.  
Napastnik go dogonił.  
Chuchał mu w kark.  
– Och – wyskomlał Lev, sparaliżowany potężnym prądem przeszywającym cały kręgosłup.  
Właśnie znowu poczuł strach.  
W pośpiechu zaszarżował przed siebie, z rozmachem taranując otyłą nieznajomą i przewracając na kilku przechodniów. Czym prędzej zaczął wykonywać slalomy pomiędzy zagadanymi nastolatkami, dyskutującymi o najnowszych wyprzedażach, by zaraz wyminąć nieco niezdarnego biznesmena, który zbierał z chodnika porozrzucane dokumenty.  
Z gracją atlety przeskoczył wielkiego doga niemieckiego, stojącego bokiem na całej szerokości przejścia. Zaraz jednak tego pożałował, kiedy, zręcznie lądując w pozycji kucającej, odczuł bolesne ukłucie w rozszarpanym biodrze.  
Zaciskając usta, sięgnął po wypuszczony telefon i czym prędzej ruszył dalej, nie zważając na następne przeszkody.  
Zmrużył oczy, wyłapując zejście do metra. Szybko skręcił ku przepełnionym schodom, mając nadzieję, że dobiegnie akurat na postój pociągu.  
– Bóg istnieje! – krzyknął na wydechu, strasząc tym samym stojącego obok mężczyznę. W zaledwie kilku susach dopadł rozsuwane drzwi jednego z wagonów. Łapczywie nabierając powietrze, podparł się o pobliski uchwyt dla stojących pasażerów, w mgnieniu oka rozglądając naokoło.  
Dostrzegł sylwetkę napastnika przy ostatnich stopniach metra.  
– Kurwa – zaklął, desperacko zaciskając powieki.  
Zamknijcie drzwi.  
Już.  
Teraz.  
Natychmiast.  
Nie pozwólcie mu, by...  
Nagły wstrząs sprawił, że prawie upadł na kolana. Szybko podniósł głowę, otwierając oczy.  
Nie oddychał. Nie dygotał.  
– Haiba-san? – Zetknął opuszek kciuka z pękniętą szybką komórki, przerywając połączenie. – Jesteś-  
Pojazd ruszył; koła obracały się coraz szybciej. Zniknęli w tunelu.  
Usta Leva drżały: opuścił je histeryczny śmiech.  
Śmiech, który rozbrzmiewał w niemal opustoszałym wagonie aż do następnego postoju.  
Bo morderca zdążył wsiąść.  
_Czyli jednak umrę?_


	3. 1. Stąpając po kruchym lodzie

„ _Pomyśl o mnie czasem,_  
_gdy zdmuchnę z ust twoich ostatni łyk celu życia_.  
_Nie jesteś tu po to, by płakać_.”

Siedząc w taksówce i obserwując ciemne, burzowe chmury, myślał jedynie o kubku gorącej, miętowej herbaty.  
Szaruga okryła cały nieboskłon, a porywisty wiatr targał włosami ludzi; migoczące w blasku neonów witryny sklepowe parowały z zewnątrz, maskując widok zamyślonych klientów. Im bliżej centrum, tym barwniejsze i żywsze zdawały się być dzielnice. Na ulicach nie widział już tylko brunetów: różnokolorowe głowy mieszały się ze sobą, natomiast ich właściciele zadziwiali nietypowym wyglądem. Choć na pierwszy rzut oka odstawali od reszty, nie ujmowali sobie gustu estetycznego oraz klasy – kreacje rodem z pracowni najsławniejszych projektantów falowały na ramionach przebiegających szybko pieszych. Modne marki samochodów zalewały ulice, będąc raczej częścią tej niezwykłej codzienności, a nie, jak w przypadku Asahiego, rzadkim widokiem.  
Tokio zdawało się żyć własnym rytmem: mieszkający w nim ludzie karmili się tym blaskiem, energią, kuszącą niezależnością. Co rusz subkultury mieszano z innymi odłamami, tworząc nowe rozgałęzienia.  
Stolica Japonii była piękna, powabna, lecz wchłaniała wszystko – nie zwracała niczego, imitując kosmiczną czarną dziurę. Nie przeżuwała i nie wypluwała resztek, wsysała w całości, zacierając wszelkie ślady.  
To właśnie przytrafiło się Daichiemu.  
Asahi nie wiedział czy robił dobrze; gdy pierwsze emocje opadły, a on zreflektował się, że faktycznie zakupił przez Internet bilet lotniczy w jedną stronę, czuł odrętwienie.  
Siedząc w salonie na kanapie, obserwował panoramę porannego Melbourne. Wtenczas Australia kąpała się w Słońcu i skwarze, którego nie odczuwał otoczony kilkoma wiatrakami. Nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, co tak dokładnie ze sobą zabrać, poszedł do sypialni i spakował najbardziej uniwersalne oraz podstawowe rzeczy. Po drodze do kuchni wziął też kilka nietypowych akcesoriów dla samoobrony, uważając jednak, by nie został przez nie zatrzymany podczas odprawy.  
W ogóle nie myślał o czymś innym niż Daichi.  
Zawsze stawiał przyjaźń na pierwszym miejscu, dlatego gdy Sawamura po raz pierwszy powiedział, że chciałby na stałe polecieć do Japonii i ułożyć sobie życie, nie protestował.  
Nie zamierzał zostawać egoistą, zabraniając mu czegokolwiek. Istniały przecież szeroko rozwinięte drogi komunikacji: mogli widywać się przez Skype, mogli codziennie pisać do siebie na Facebooku. To nie oznaczało końca świata.  
Daichi tryskał szczęściem, tylko to się liczyło.  
Asahi nie miał z tym żadnych problemów – czuł oczywisty żal z powodu wyjazdu najlepszego przyjaciela, który był zawsze pod ręką, ale nigdy nie narzekał na brak znajomych i nawiązywanie nowych kontaktów. Należał do grona wesołych, szybko asymilujących się z otoczeniem osób; zawsze towarzyszyli mu dobrzy znajomi. Daichi jednak był tylko jeden, i nikt nie mógł zająć jego miejsca.  
Początkowo nic złego się nie działo: dalej żył swoim życiem, codzienne wyjścia poza mieszkanie z Sawamurą zastępując całonocnymi rozmowami przez kamerkę internetową. Tokio i Melbourne dzieliła godzinna różnica czasowa, dlatego często zasypiał na poranne wykłady, bo zawsze pytał o porę, przez te chwile funkcjonując japońskim czasem.  
Tak minął im rok, potem drugi, a nim zdążył się zorientować, dobijali do trzeciego. Dotąd ani razu nie odwiedził przyjaciela; obaj jakoś nigdy nie poruszali jeszcze tego tematu, poza jednym razem, kiedy Daichi dopiero się pakował i Azumane obiecał, że na pewno kiedyś wprosi się do niego na „imprezowanie po japońsku”.  
Z początkiem stycznia zaczęły się problemy.  
Sawamura podczas rozmów wydawał się nieobecny, mniej chętny do konwersacji, niż zwykle. Czasem długo wpatrywał się w jakiś niewidzialny punkt koło kamerki, by potem szybko się zreflektować i poprosić o kilka minut przerwy na posiłek. Asahi jednakże słyszał jego chyże kroki po całym mieszkaniu, nerwowe sprawdzanie wszystkich pomieszczeń, szmer opuszczanych kotar. Nie komentował tego zachowania, nie chcąc płoszyć przyjaciela i sądząc, że jeśli ten miałby mu coś do powiedzenia, sam by to zrobił.  
I zrobił. Kilka tygodni później.  
Nie wiedział, co poradzić wyraźnie zmęczonemu życiem Daichiemu, któremu wydawało się, iż ktoś nieustannie go śledzi. Nie znał japońskiego prawa, ale za najrozsądniejsze rozwiązanie uważał zgłoszenie sprawy policji. Stręczycielstwo na pewno było u nich karalne.  
Sawamura tę radę zbywał, przez co Azumane uznał, że sytuacja nie była aż tak poważna, jak mówił.  
Bardzo się pomylił.  
– Już ci lepiej? – spytał pewnego wieczoru, poprawiając laptopa na kolanach. Twarz wyświetlana przez ekran była wyraźnie blada; odznaczała lekkie sińce pod oczami. Daichi jednak nigdy nie dbał o opaleniznę, choć zawsze miał bardzo ciemną karnację (co stawało się oczywiste w wiecznie słonecznej Australii), więc prawdopodobnie nie istniały większe powody do zmartwień.  
Chłopak nie wyglądał na tak zmizerniałego jak jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej, dlatego Asahi z wyraźną ulgą odetchnął, tym bardziej, kiedy dostał energiczne skinięcie głową na potwierdzenie.  
– Tak, dzięki, że pytasz – powiedział lekkim tonem, tym razem już nie rozglądając się nerwowo wokół.  
– Dzisiaj jesteś sam? – podjął temat, obserwując ledwo widoczny korytarz za plecami przyjaciela. Ogólnie w całym pomieszczeniu panowała ciemność i dostrzegał Daichiego tylko dzięki światłu bijącemu od ekranu komputera. Ich rozmowy często przerywał dość głośny, ale wyglądający na całkiem sympatycznego, współlokator Sawamury. Czasem, przechodząc do swojego pokoju, rzucał jakimś wysmakowanym żartem albo specjalnie zadawał bardzo dwuznaczne pytania.  
– Mhm. Lev wyszedł do salonu gier ze znajomymi – odpowiedział z wyraźnie wyczuwalną ulgą w głosie, na którą Azumane tylko parsknął krótkim śmiechem.  
Tamtej nocy rozmawiali po raz ostatni.  
Potem przestał odbierać od niego połączenia, nie odpowiadał na żadne wiadomości, nawet ich nie wyświetlał.  
Asahi pozwolił mu milczeć dwa dni. Trzeciego postanowił działać.  
A teraz, czekając aż taksówka zaparkuje na wolnym miejscu przy chodniku, zastanawiał się, co właściwie robić dalej. Wiedział, w którym mniej więcej bloku mieszkał przyjaciel, ale nie znał dokładnego numeru lokum, o kluczach czy kodzie na klatkę schodową nie wspominając. Skoro prawdopodobnie nie było go nawet w środku, nie mógł odebrać domofonu i wyjść na zewnątrz. Zresztą, gdyby to było takie proste, Azumane nie opuszczałby Australii...  
Nagle zaczął żałować, że podczas tych wszystkich rozmów z Sawamurą, nie zainteresował się bardziej jego współlokatorem. Miał przecież do tego tyle okazji; mógł spytać, na której uczelni studiuje, czy w ogóle to robi, może gdzie pracuje lub jak ma na nazwisko.  
Teraz znał tylko imię i przybliżony wygląd sylwetki, która parę razy mignęła mu w tle widoku z ekranu. On jednak nie myślał.  
Gdy taksówkarz zaparkował, Asahi bez słowa podał mu odpowiednią sumę zapłaty, widniejącą na liczniku, po czym powoli opuścił pojazd. Odebrał walizkę i plecak z bagażnika, skinieniem głowy żegnając podeszłego mężczyznę. Przez chwilę obserwował odjeżdżający samochód, nim nie zniknął za rogiem ulicy.  
Na szczęście kilka lat wcześniej zapisał jego obecny adres i dbał o to, by go nie zgubić. Przynajmniej był zapobiegawczy, a raczej – lubił wszystko chomikować, jak to kiedyś zgrabnie ujął Daichi.  
– Mam nadzieję, że ludzie tu znają angielski... – szepnął do siebie, szczerze licząc na to, że nie będzie musiał używać japońskiego, z którego znał góra dwa, może trzy słowa, i to tylko dzięki przyjaźni z maniakiem wszystkiego, co azjatyckie. Słownikiem przecież niewiele wskóra.  
Poprawiając rączki plecaka, przyjrzał się uważniej pobliskiemu budynkowi oraz okolicy – znalazł się raczej na przedmieściach po drugiej stronie Tokio. Na życie w samym centrum Sawamury nie byłoby stać.  
Choć dzielnica wyglądała na mniej zamieszkałą, zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko pozory. Nadchodził kwiecień, nowy rok szkolny w Japonii (coś tam jednak o tym kraju wiedział po wszystkich rozmowach z Daichim), więc pewnie większość osób odbywała jeszcze wakacyjne wyjazdy i wycieczki. Gdzieś po drugiej stronie ulicy przeszła starsza pani z pudlem, klatkę schodową obok opuszczał prawdopodobny ojciec z kilkuletnią córką. Zza rogu wyłoniła się nagle grupka nastolatków – może już dwudziestoparolatków – a jeden kierował deskorolką.  
Uwagę Asahiego przykuwał najbardziej właśnie on, i to nie przez rzecz, na której się poruszał; miał wpadające do oczu, jasnozielone włosy. Rozwiewał je psotny wiatr, a dolną połowę twarzy dodatkowo przykrywała czarno-biała chusta. Wyglądał, jakby koniecznie nie chciał, by ktokolwiek na niego patrzył, ale niezbyt dobranym kamuflażem (i mieniącym się kolorem fryzury) tylko zwracał większą uwagę.  
Duszą całego towarzystwa okazał się ten najwyższy, idący przodem: gestykulował żwawo rękoma, bardzo głośno opowiadając jakąś historyjkę, może dowcip, bo grupka towarzyszących mu chłopaków ciągle śmiała się pod nosem. Nie miał pojęcia, wszystko odbywało się w języku Japońskim.  
Wiedział tylko, że ta pięcioosobowa grupka szła prosto ku niemu, a mijający ich przechodnie szybko odsuwali się na bok, jakby roześmiani nastolatkowie rozpylali w powietrzu co najmniej wirusa grypy.  
Asahi stał pośrodku chodnika, podpierając pośladki o ustawioną pionowo walizkę. Czuł powoli osiadające na karku zmęczenie oraz ciężkość powiek. Kilkugodzinny lot, a potem jeszcze dłuższa jazda taksówką przez całe miasto skutecznie go wymęczyły. Silne emocje i adrenalina również miały w tym swój udział. Dlatego nie zwrócił większej uwagi, gdy deskorolkarz zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a jego zdziwieni koledzy zrobili to samo dopiero dwa kroki później. Nastolatek stanął sztywno, wbijając w przygarbioną sylwetkę Azumane ogniste, pełne natarczywości spojrzenie. Patrząc na całą sytuację z boku, można by uznać, iż niewiele brakowało do uniesienia ręki i publicznego wskazania palcem.  
– _Gaijin_ – powiedział tylko po dłuższej chwili napiętej ciszy, i teraz to nie jedna, a pięć par ciemnych oczu uważnie wpatrywało się w mocno skonfundowanego Asahiego.  
Szatyn odruchowo poprawił plecak, pytająco unosząc brwi.  
„Gaijin”? Co to znaczyło? Nie rozumiał tego słowa, Daichi o nim nie wspominał.  
Właśnie, Daichi. Chwileczkę...  
– Lev? – spytał zdumiony, z przypływu nagłej ekscytacji ponownie prostując nogi.  
Dotychczasowy duch towarzystwa spojrzał na niego skołowany, widocznie albo nie zrozumiawszy skąd go znał, albo z kim pomylił.  
Gdy Azumane dłużej przyglądał się tej twarzy, zauważał widoczne różnice, które przy pierwszym rzucie oka nie budziły żadnych wątpliwości, co do dalekowschodnich korzeni. Teraz widział wyraźnie, że to nie był Japończyk, przynajmniej w połowie – choć rysy szczęki miał bardzo podobne, niemal identyczne, zupełnie jak karnację, zdradzały go srebrne włosy i szerokie, zielone oczy.  
Lev od Sawamury miał takie. Miał też bliżej niezapamiętany przez Asahiego, prawie dwumetrowy wzrost oraz subtelny, rosyjski akcent, który zdołał wyłapać po późniejszym pytaniu:  
– Wybacz, znamy się?  
Dzięki czemu śmiało mógł stwierdzić, że tak, znali.


	4. 2. Zrywając warstwy pierwszego wrażenia

Nie mógł uwierzyć w pokłady swojego szczęścia. W końcu nie odstał na ulicy nawet piętnastu minut, a już zdołał odnaleźć współlokatora Daichiego.  
Tylko, jak się potem okazało, ta radość była złudna.  
– Jestem Asahi – zaczął entuzjastycznie – ten ze Skype’a – dodał szybko, dotykając się lekko po klatce piersiowej, jakby na potwierdzenie własnych słów.  
Lev początkowo przyglądał mu się nieufnie, marszcząc w zamyśleniu brwi, lecz zaraz połączył fakty, a na jego twarz wpłynął wesoły, satysfakcjonujący uśmiech. Spojrzał w stronę znajomych, mówiąc do nich coś po japońsku; wnet cała trójka również się rozpromieniła, poza wciąż uważnym chłopakiem z zielonymi włosami.  
Asahi odczuł wyraźną ulgę – rękawem bluzy, wystającej spod skórzanej kurtki, przetarł przepocone czoło. Najchętniej odbyłby odświeżającą kąpiel, zmywając z ramion cały brud oraz wszelkie troski. Nie mógł sobie jednak jeszcze na to pozwolić.  
– Przyjechałem do Daichiego.  
I w tym momencie czar chwili prysł.  
Lev, dotąd odwrócony do niego plecami, zerknął w jego stronę kątem oka, by zaraz machnąć ręką ku znajomym. Ci prawdopodobnie czekali na podobny sygnał – pożegnali się i ruszyli przed siebie, szybko mijając pobliską ulicę. Tylko podejrzliwy deskorolkarz pozostał na miejscu.  
Azumane wyraźnie wyczuł zgęstniałą atmosferę, postanowił ją jednak zbyć, tak samo jak wcześniej przepełnione niepokojem słowa przyjaciela, który czuł się śledzony. I przez to niedługo potem zniknął.  
To był jego drugi błąd.  
– Hej, Ashton – zwrócił się do niego Lev.  
– Asahi – poprawił szybko.  
– Tak, tak. Widzisz – zrobił dłuższą pauzę, obejmując szatyna ramieniem – bo wygląda na to, że nie wiesz.  
Czego?  
– No właśnie, nie wiem – podjął temat niezbyt pewnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z nieznajomego. Nie ufał mu, a ta nagła zmiana nastroju wzbudzała wątpliwości. Współlokator Daichiego jednak na obecny moment był jego jedyną nadzieją.  
Nawet nie zauważył, gdy zaczęli powoli iść przed siebie; szybko chwycił rączkę stojącej nieopodal walizki, doskonale słysząc za plecami tarcie kół deskorolki o chodnik.  
Spacer nie trwał długo, bowiem skończył się przy najbliższej klatce schodowej, do której we trójkę weszli, kiedy Lev wpisał odpowiedni kod.  
– Zapraszam cię na herbatę. Na pewno jesteś zmęczony po podróży. – Nagłe zboczenie z tematu i zbyt wyraźna przymilność wyczuliły Asahiego; przytaknął jedynie na propozycję, naprawdę wypruty z wszelkich ponadprogramowych sił.  
W ustach już czuł posmak dobrego, miętowego napoju, co tylko wzmogło pragnienie.  
Gdy jechali windą, bezimienny nieznajomy stał za ich plecami, opierając cały ciężar ciała o jedną ze ścian. Deskorolkę trzymał pod pachą, chowając dłonie w głębokich kieszeniach obcisłych, materiałowych spodni. Asahiemu przypominał nieco łotra z Dzikiego Zachodu, ale chyba tylko z powodu chustki zakrywającej usta oraz nos.  
Jak dotąd, oprócz jednego niezrozumiałego słowa, nie powiedział nic więcej. Sam Lev prawdopodobnie już zapomniał o jego obecności, ponieważ w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na znajomego, może nawet dobrego przyjaciela.  
On nigdy nie ignorowałby bliskiej osoby, na przykład Daichiego, ale chyba nie powinien urządzać na ten temat wywodów, skoro dopuścił do obecnej sytuacji...  
Złapał oburącz uchwyt walizki i obserwował migające na panelu numerki, odpowiadające poszczególnym piętrom. W tej chwili czuł się niemal jak w kraju, no, może gdyby nie najwyraźniej cięty na niego Japończyk, który chuchał mu w kark.  
W mieszkaniu został obdarzony pobłażliwym uśmiechem gospodarza, kiedy zapomniał ściągnąć buty w przedsionku – musiał szybko wrócić, by potem dogonić towarzystwo w samych skarpetkach.  
Po tym incydencie spojrzenie chłopaka o zielonych włosach stało się jeszcze bardziej natarczywe.  
Cisza ociekała napięciem, gdy Asahi próbował wygodnie umościć pośladki na jednej z poduszek rozstawionych wokół płaskiego, niskiego stolika, umiejscowionego w samym centrum salonu. Siedzący naprzeciw niego Japończyk wstał po dłuższej chwili, wcześniej informując o czymś Leva, który tylko skinął głową, ponownie skupiając uwagę na zagranicznym gościu.  
Azumane zorientował się, że chłopak zapewne poszedł do łazienki, sądząc po szumie odkręconej wody.  
– Nie zwracaj uwagi, ma trudny charakter. – Machnął ręką w kierunku, gdzie zniknął deskorolkarz. – To czego się napijesz? Herbaty, a może kawy, soku? – spytał, opierając zgięty łokieć o kolano, by ułożyć policzek na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni.  
– Herbaty – odpowiedział bez zastanowienia, po czym zreflektował się, zaglądając do jednej z mniejszych kieszeni plecaka leżącego tuż obok (walizkę zostawił w korytarzu). – Z tym, gdybym mógł prosić – dodał nieśmiało, wyciągając w stronę chłopaka mały pojemniczek listków mięty. – Trzy w zupełności wystarczą.  
Współlokator Daichiego odebrał pakunek, tylko grzecznie unosząc kąciki ust, i zniknął w innym pomieszczeniu.  
Z nieznanych powodów, Asahiemu nie spodobał się ten uśmiech.  
Po krótkiej chwili w progu salonu zawitał Japończyk – tym razem bez chustki zakrywającej połowę twarzy.  
Niemal podskoczył na swojej poduszce, gdy stanął oko w oko z całkowicie odkrytym licem znajomego Leva. Chłopak miał bardzo bladą cerę i... i chyba była to jednak dziewczyna.  
Speszył się lekko, mimowolnie spuszczając wzrok na blat drewnianego stolika. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek pomyli płeć kogokolwiek, ale w tym kraju wszyscy byli do siebie przerażająco podobni. Prawdopodobnie dlatego starali się wyróżniać z tłumu na tyle niezwykłych sposobów.  
Zielone włosy przeciągnięte zostały za ucho, przez co wyraźnie widział wąskie, kawowe oczy, które uparcie wypalały dziurę w jego lewym profilu. Okraszały je długie i grube, czarne rzęsy, mocno odznaczające się na niemal alabastrowym ciele. Musiała naprawdę nie lubić promieni słonecznych.  
Asahi chrząknął cicho, nieświadomie, kiedy Japonka zajęła poprzednie miejsce i mocno zgarbiona, w zupełnie męskiej pozie, zaczęła przeglądać własną komórkę.  
Sytuacja wydawała się niezręczna tylko dla jednej strony i Azumane podświadomie wiedział, że robił problemy z niczego, ale nawet nie znał jej imienia, dlatego czuł się bardzo nieswojo. Nie miał jednakże pewności czy to właśnie on powinien rozpocząć rozmowę, czy może jednak dalej biernie czekać na jakikolwiek ruch ze strony kobiety, choć żaden do tej pory nie nadszedł.  
W pewnej chwili tuż przed jego nosem pojawiła się smukła dłoń o długich, zakrzywionych palcach z równo obciętymi, pomalowanymi na turkus paznokciami.  
– Kunimi. – Usłyszał – zamrugał dla pewności.  
– Asahi – odpowiedział szybko, delikatnie uścisnąwszy podaną dłoń; w przypływie adrenaliny przysunął ją nieco bliżej warg, by z szacunkiem ucałować wystające kostki.  
Brwi Japonki uniosły się tak wysoko, że aż zniknęły za jasnozieloną grzywką, która z powrotem opadła jej na oczy, aż do nosa.  
– To... jest twoje nazwisko? – spytała powoli, najwyraźniej całkowicie zbita z pantałyku. Czyżby w ich stronach nie całowano kobiet w dłoń na przywitanie?  
Zaraz.  
Zrozumiał, co powiedziała. A wątpił, by w ciągu ostatniej godziny nauczył się jakiegokolwiek japońskiego słowa: czyli znała angielski. Choć musiała trochę popracować nad akcentem.  
– Nie, imię. Asahi Azumane – dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się do niej lekko.  
Nie zdołali odezwać się więcej, bo do salonu wszedł Lev z tacką przekąsek i kubków herbaty.  
– Poznaliście się wreszcie? – zapytał zaciekawiony, zdając sobie sprawę z dochodzących odgłosów rozmowy. – To fantastycznie! – dopowiedział, nim którekolwiek z nich chociażby ponownie otworzyło usta. – Kuni to świetny gość, wierz mi, Ashton. – Mocno poklepał zdumiałego Asahiego w plecy, aż ten odchylił się bardziej w przód. – Przy nowych jest trochę dziki, no i niezbyt lubi nietutejszych, ale naprawdę, złoty z niego chłopak. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Chłopak.  
 _Chłopak?_  
– O rany, coś tak zbladł? – spytał błyskawicznie Lev, od razu przechylając głowę w stronę skulonego Azumane, który w tej chwili cały oniemiały konfrontował się z wąskimi, kawowymi oczami największej niespodzianki swojego życia.  
Na dodatek bardzo podirytowanej.


	5. 3. Kłamiąc w żywe oczy

Smak miętowej herbaty okazał się nieco inny niż ten, który znał z Australii, gdy śmiech Leva rozbrzmiewał po całym mieszkaniu.  
Mocno zażenowany wywołaną przez siebie sytuacją, wykorzystał okazję prawie płaczącego chłopaka, by dokładniej obejrzeć salon. Nie zdziwiły go wszędzie porozwieszane ramki ze zdjęciami Daichiego odwiedzającego najróżniejsze zakątki Japonii. Uwielbiał pozować, co Asahi bardzo często wykorzystywał jeszcze w kraju, kiedy podpici wracali z całonocnych imprez, uwieczniając ich marne próby trafienia do domu na rozmazanych fotografiach.  
Mimowolnie pozwolił ogarnąć się delikatnej melancholii, dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na imponująco idiotycznej minie Sawamury, do którego policzka dociskała się skroń Leva z równie komicznym wyrazem twarzy. Obaj wystawiali języki i robili zeza.  
– Ale żebyś pomylił Kuniego z babką... – Gospodarz ledwo łapał oddech. – Tego jeszcze nie grali! – Ogarnięty rozbawieniem, uderzył otwartą dłonią w kolano.  
I choć Levowi było bardzo do śmiechu, a Asahi prawie płonął w speszeniu, podirytowany Kunimi żarliwie naciskał klawisze dotykowego ekranu, uparcie udając, że nie istnieli. Gdyby było to możliwe, zapewne z jego uszu ulatywałaby para – spiętymi mięśniami i bardziej przymrużonymi niż zwykle oczami otwarcie pokazywał, jak mocno został rozzłoszczony.  
Azumane trochę podłamał ten widok, bo i tak zdawał się być kandydatem do wylądowania na jego czarnej liście, a tym niefortunnym incydentem prawdopodobnie tylko przyspieszył proces.  
Zdecydowanie zrobił złe wrażenie; zachciało mu się być dżentelmenem.  
– Tak bardzo cię przepraszam! – Gdy Lev wreszcie przestał parskać śmiechem, zwietrzył szansę na wyprostowanie sytuacji: – Chciałem być tylko uprzejmy, naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś chłopakiem. Kiedy zdjąłeś tę chustkę... Wy wszyscy jesteście do siebie tak przerażająco podobni, uch, to... – Zaczął się plątać, więc nerwowo przeczesał karmelowe loki. – Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. – Zacisnął powieki i zwiesił głowę, układając dłonie jak przy modlitwie.  
Nastąpiła cisza, a po niej krótkie westchnięcie, w akompaniamencie którego dało się usłyszeć ciche „gaijin”. Chyba musiał przy najbliższej okazji sprawdzić, co to dokładnie znaczy.  
– Jesteś nietutejszy, więc ci daruję – odpowiedział powoli Kunimi.  
Asahi myślał już o prawdopodobnym podfrunięciu do góry na skrzydłach euforii.  
– Ale to nie znaczy, że cię polubiłem – dodał zaraz dość niemiło.  
Cóż, jak prędko by wzleciał, tak szybko też obiłby sobie głowę, uderzając nią w sufit.  
W mieszkaniu rozbrzmiał dzwonek telefonu.  
– Panienki wybaczą – zażartował Lev, wstając. Na korytarz odprowadziło go mocno nieprzychylne spojrzenie kolegi.  
Azumane zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć stłumione „Moshi-moshi?”, nim chłopak z komórką przy uchu zasunął ekranem shoji wejście do salonu i odszedł parę kroków.  
Gdy ponownie spojrzał w stronę deskorolkarza, ten akurat odpalał papierosa wyjętego z małej, mocno pogniecionej paczki.  
Wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć – wąskie, płaskie usta, sięgające podbródka włosy, które na potylicy stroszyły się ku górze (gdzieniegdzie wychwytywał pomarańczowe pasemka), mały, prosty nos. Rysy twarzy Kunimiego były bardzo delikatne, niemal kobiece; mógł pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że posiadał androgyniczny typ urody. Dlatego tak łatwo dał się zmylić. Zwłaszcza przez głos niebędący wyraziście niski czy krzykliwie wysoki: na pewno cichy, opanowany oraz bezproblemowo używany przez dziewczynę, jak i chłopaka.  
Mimo to, rysujące się mięśnie ramion lub szeroka klatka piersiowa – uwydatnione dopiero, kiedy ściągnął bluzę, ukazując podkoszulek pozbawiony rękawów – jasno mówiły o przynależeniu do męskiej części populacji.  
W Asahim jednak największy podziw wzbudzały jego oczy: małe, wąskie, w kształcie migdałów, o mocno intensywnej, kawowej barwie. Nigdy nie widział chociażby podobnych tęczówek; był głęboko przekonany, że nieważne, w ile japońskich czy azjatyckich twarzy by spojrzał, drugich takich nie znajdzie.  
Dym nikotynowy szybko rozprzestrzenił się wokół obydwojga, obijając o ściany oraz pozamykane okna, by z powrotem zataczać kręgi.  
Kunimi wpatrywał się teraz w niego wnikliwie, ale robił to w bardziej przyjazny sposób, niż jeszcze kilka chwil temu. Co jakiś czas przechylał delikatnie głowę, ocierając kostki dłoni, w której trzymał papierosa, o swój policzek. Wyglądał przy tym niemal anielsko, jeśli w ogóle takie porównanie było na miejscu.  
Asahiemu zdawało się, że obraz palacza coraz bardziej się oddala – co oczywiście nie następowało, jednakże silne przeświadczenie, kiełkujące gdzieś z tyłu głowy, było zbyt intensywne, żeby móc je zignorować. Czuł się jak intruz: niegodziwiec, już samym wzrokiem naruszający całą sakralność tej chwili.  
Towarzystwo Japończyka zdecydowanie wprawiało w silne zakłopotanie.  
Na szczęście Lev szybko wrócił: zadowolony ponownie rozsiadł się na swojej poduszce, schowawszy wcześniej komórkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Chyba chciał też coś powiedzieć, ale Kunimi okazał się szybszy:  
– Kiedy wyjeżdżasz, Azumane-san?  
To było trochę niegrzeczne.  
– „Azumane... - _san_ ”? – powtórzył niepewnie, zdziwiony usłyszeniem własnego nazwiska.  
Lev, dostrzegając jego skołowanie, postanowił sprostować:  
– Jak już wspominałem, nie zwracaj uwagi. Kuni nie lubi przyjezdnych, poza tym do każdego zwraca się w ten sposób. Nawet do mnie – dopowiedział z doskonale wyczuwalnym wyrzutem.  
– Haiba-san – upomniał go deskorolkarz, leniwym ruchem gasząc niedopalonego papierosa w pobliskiej popielniczce.  
– O, sam słyszysz. – Potrząsnął ramieniem Asahiego, po czym kontynuował: – Ale ja lubię się odwdzięczać, mówiąc do niego po imieniu. Gdy nazwiesz go Akirą, jest gotów zrobić wszystko, bylebyś tylko powrócił na stopę formalną – mruknął, odważnie wytrzymując groźne spojrzenie kolegi.  
Azumane zapewne nie zrozumiałby dokładnego przekazu, gdyby nie wiecznie słyszane od Daichiego ciekawostki o japońskich zwyczajach. Rozmowę na ten temat przeprowadził kilka miesięcy wcześniej, tuż przed egzaminami. Siedział przy ekranie laptopa ze zwieszoną głową i nieumytymi włosami, wyglądając jak siedem nieszczęść. Żalił się ciągle na wykładowców, a Sawamura, pchnięty troską, postanowił przejąć pałeczkę, by opowiedzieć trochę o podstawach życia w Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni.  
– Mają bardzo ciekawe zwroty grzecznościowe – mówił – nazywają się sufiksami honoryfikatywnymi. – Słysząc tę nazwę, Asahi wytrzeszczył oczy w przerażeniu, sprawiając, że przyjaciel parsknął cicho. – Nie bój się, rzadko kto je tak nazywa. – Machnął ręką. – To po prostu przyrostki dołączane do nazwisk i imion. Takie nasze zdrobnienia albo zwroty „pan” czy „pani”.  
Zaciekawił go temat; było to przyjemne doświadczenie po ciężkim, meczącym dniu na uczelni, a dodatkowo z taką wiedzą mógł imponować innym.  
– Najważniejsze jest jednak – dodał jeszcze, gdy powoli zaczynali kończyć, by położyć się spać – żeby mówić do wszystkich po nazwisku. To trochę odwrotnie, jak u nas, bo tutaj niemal obraźliwym jest nazwanie kogoś po imieniu, jeśli nie łączą cię z tą osobą bliższe relacje.  
– A co, dostałbym w twarz? – spytał żartobliwie, przez co Daichi spróbował zamaskować rozbawienie pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Nie wyszło mu.  
Asahi przymknął na chwilę powieki, a kiedy mgiełka wspomnień zniknęła z jego oczu, postanowił odpowiedzieć Kunimiemu:  
– Wiem, że na pewno chciałbyś, by stało się to jak najszybciej, ale dopóki nie porozmawiam z Daichim twarzą w twarz, nie wyjadę.  
Po tych słowach zapadła całkowita cisza. Trwała jednak krótko, bo Lev, pchnięty nieoczekiwanym czarnym humorem, postanowił powiedzieć:  
– No, więc chyba zostajesz na stałe, co?  
Nie spodobał mu się ten żart.  
– Rany, patrzysz na mnie teraz jak Kuni – skomentował, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy z szatynem.  
– Co masz przez to na myśli? – spytał, ignorując jego ostatnie słowa. Musiał coś wiedzieć, skoro odzywał się w ten sposób. – Gdzie jest Daichi? Czemu bez słowa zniknął?  
Lev nabrał powietrza w płuca, po chwili wypuszczając je nosem.  
– Słuchaj, naprawdę mogę ci wszystko wyjaśnić – potarł kciukami czoło, gdy mówił – ale wybrałeś sobie na to bardzo nieodpowiedni dzień.  
Asahim wezbrała irytacja, lecz nim cokolwiek zrobił, Haiba kontynuował:  
– Dzisiaj są urodziny jednego z naszych przyjaciół. – Wskazał komórkę, przez którą niedawno rozmawiał. – Niedługo wychodzimy je uczcić. Po nich powiem to, co wiem, okej?  
Czuł, że znalazł się w patowej sytuacji – i najlepszym rozwiązaniem, które mógł obecnie podjąć, było przystanie na ten warunek.  
Niestety popełnił kolejny błąd.


End file.
